I will follow you into the dark
by zayihouki
Summary: Cas/Dean "Castiel le seguiría a cualquier parte, incluso hacia la oscuridad."


**TÍTULO: **** I will follow you into the dark.**  
**PAREJA:** Dean/Castiel  
**RESUMEN:** Castiel le seguiría a cualquier parte, incluso hacia la oscuridad.  
**NOTA: **One-shot, songfic (o algo así). Triste. La letra que aparece es del grupo **_Death cab for cutie_**.  
**DISCLAIRMER:** Supernatural no me pertenece, ni Dean, ni Cas... Y después de esto, me voy a tirarme por una ventana.  
**SPOILERS: **(casi me olvidó de ellos). Todas las temporadas, incluyendo los tres emitidos de la sexta. Aunque es un spoiler chiquitico, casi patético, pero ahí está.

* * *

**I WILL FLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK**

Sólo podía observarle desde lejos, vigilando, sin intervenir, como si fuera realmente un ángel guardián._** Su**_ ángel guardián.

_**Amor mío, algún día morirás**_

_**Pero estaré cerca, detrás.**_

_**Te seguiré hacia la oscuridad.**_

Le había visto crecer, luchando por mantener unida a una familia que no sabía valorar la clase de persona que era Dean. Él había estado ahí cada vez que se sentía solo y asustado, abandonado en una fría habitación de algún motel, ofreciendo lo último comestible a su hermano pequeño.

Estuvo ahí la primera vez que él se enamoró, la primera vez que su corazón se rompió por alguien que no fueran su padre y Sam. Lo vio llorar en silencio toda la noche, esforzándose por no despertar a un enfurecido Sammy. Lo vio guardar todas sus pertenencias y meterse en el coche rumbo a otra nueva ciudad, otro nuevo motel, escuchando las quejas de su hermano y sin decir una palabra sobre las propias.

Supo antes que nadie, lo asustado que estaba cuando los días pasaban y su padre no regresaba de aquella cacería. Probablemente fue el único en saber cuánto le había costado pedir ayuda a su, en aquel entonces, universitario hermano.

_**Ninguna luz cegadora ni túneles hacia blancas puertas,**_

_**Sólo nuestras manos entrelazadas fuertemente.**_

_**Esperando por la indicio de un chispazo.**_

Permaneció observando, pacientemente, a que el momento señalado de encontrarse con él tuviera lugar.

Y aun después, permaneció sólo observándole.

_**Si el cielo y el infierno deciden**_

_**Que ambos están satisfechos**_

_**Iluminando el cartel de no hay vacantes.**_

No comprendía el motivo por el cual su atención siempre volvía a ese humano. ¿Qué podía tener Dean Winchester que lo hiciera diferente del resto de la humanidad? Nada. Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo, el corazón de su recipiente palpitaba sin previo aviso, cuando la distancia entre ellos era apenas perceptible para el ojo humano, pero no para Castiel, que seguía sintiendo un universo entre ellos.

Y sin embargo, cuando le veía fingir que se creía capaz de comerse al mundo, siendo que en realidad ni encontraba motivos para levantarse de la cama por las mañanas, sus pulmones se quejaban faltos de un aire que, realmente no necesitaban.

Castiel tardó poco tiempo en percatarse, de que la fascinación que sentía, por aquel simple humano, no era normal, pero tardó demasiado en saber el motivo.

_**Si no hay nadie a tu lado**_

_**Cuando tu alma se embarque,**_

_**Entonces, te seguiré hacia la oscuridad.**_

Para el momento en el que fue capaz de ponerle nombre a todas esas extrañas emociones, ya había cometido el mayor error de toda su existencia: Abandonar a Dean, permitirle marchar para refugiarse en los brazos de una mujer.

_**En el colegio católico tan vicioso como las normas de Roma**_

_**Conseguí mis nudillos magullados por una dama de negro**_

_**Y me mordí la lengua cuando ella me contó:**_

"_**Hijo, el miedo es el corazón del amor."**_

_**Así que yo nunca mire atrás**_

Dudó un instante en acudir a su llamada, un momento en el que se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar el tenerlo delante sin sucumbir a aquella emoción tan mundana. Fue sólo un instante, pero suficiente para saber que nunca tendría opción si de Dean se trataba, él siempre acudiría a su llamada.

_**Si cielo e infierno deciden**_

_**Que ambos están satisfechos**_

_**Iluminando el cartel de no hay vacantes.**_

Incluso si no podía tocarle, ni abrazarlo por las noches. Incluso si no podía susurrarle al oído ese pequeño secreto…

Respondería cuando pronunciara su nombre, aunque él le pertenezca a otra.

_**Si no hay nadie a tu lado**_

_**Cuando tu alma se embarque.**_

_**Entonces, te seguiré hacia la oscuridad**__**  
**_

El caos continuó, pues es una de esas cosas que siempre estarían presentes, al igual que la guerra. Atravesaron otra y sobrevivieron, de nuevo perdiendo partes de su alma por el camino y de nuevo, Castiel sintiendo el cuerpo de su recipiente reaccionar ante Dean.

Si él sonría, su cuerpo se estremecía. Si le tocaba por accidente, un calambre le recorría. Si le miraba por más tiempo del necesario, el corazón se le escapaba del pecho…

Castiel puedo conocer todas las emociones humanas gracias a uno de esos seres, mal llamados, inferiores.

_**Tú y yo hemos visto todo lo que había por ver**_

_**Desde Bangkok hasta Calgary**_

_**Y las suelas de tus zapatos están completamente gastadas.**_

Y como el tiempo le había demostrado, todo volvió a repetirse. La guerra terminó y él volvió al cielo sin decir o hacer nada que demostrara a Dean lo que significaba para él.

Y como todo se repite, él continuó observándole hasta el día de su muerte.

_**El tiempo para dormir es ahora**_

_**No hay que llorar por ello**_

_**Porque pronto nos sostendremos el uno al otro.**_

_**En el más oscuro de los cuartos.**_

Una mala cacería, un cuerpo que ya no es tan joven como solía ser, un reloj que marca sus últimos minutos y un ángel guardián que sujeta la mano del hombre que reposa sobre una cama de hospital.

_**Si cielo e infierno deciden**_

_**Que ambos están satisfechos**_

_**Iluminando el cartel de no hay vacantes.**_

"No tengas miedo, Dean." Le susurra al hombre moribundo en la cama.- "Sólo te esperan la paz y el descanso que tan duramente te has ganado."

"¿Y toda la cerveza que pueda imaginar?"- Bromea el humano con sus ojos mostrando aun una mueca risueña.-"¿Y las chicas de la mansión Playboy?"

"Todo lo que tú quieras Dean. Todo"

"Entonces, ¿tú estarás ahí?"

"Si me quieres ahí, por supuesto."- Porque Cas no puede hacer otra cosa que acudir siempre que Dean le llame. Siempre.

_**Si no hay nadie a tu lado**_

_**Cuando tu alma se embarque.**_

_**Entonces, Te seguiré hacia la oscuridad.**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
